Over His Shoulder
by Lycoris1305
Summary: When Greenland introduces Iceland to Hong Kong, the bonds that form between the three of them threaten to destroy their fragile friendship and forever change their relationships.
1. First Meeting

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I don't know how quickly I will update because I write everything in my English class and I have MCAS testing this week... Bwah~ Many thanks to Walroose and TheTickTalks for all their fantastical help! Oh, and obviously none of these characters belong to me, except for maybe Greenland, because I don't believe that he is in any anime episode, manga chapter, or web comic.**  
><strong>Greenland - Hans<strong>  
><strong>Denmark - Mathias<strong>  
><strong>Norway - Lukas<strong>  
><strong>Iceland – Emil<strong>  
><strong>Hong Kong - Xiang<strong>

Iceland peered intently into the mirror and fidgeted with his tie. His pale lavender eyes gazed back at him through the mirror, but quickly darted to the hotel room door as two curt knocks were heard. The heavy metal door swung open slowly and a pair of soft blue eyes curiously peeked into the room, searching until they connected with Iceland.

Iceland gave him a slight nod through the mirror and simply spoke, "Hans." Greenland quietly entered the room; letting the door slam behind him.

Greenland stood contently by the door, moving only to fix his lapel and brush a crease out of his expensive pants.

"If you don't hurry, we are going to be late. We don't need Lukas and Mathias looking for us," the man gently announced, breaking the silence of the room.

Iceland blinked once, and promptly turned around. "I suppose we should leave then," responded Iceland as he moved towards the other man. "Please don't attack Mathias again. I don't want to make Berwald and Lukas have to break up another one of your spats."

Greenland shifted uncomfortably and turned back towards the door, propping it open with his foot as he waited for Iceland to grab his briefcase.

"He deserves it though; after what we went through because of him. What a sham of a union," he bitterly muttered.

Looking up suddenly, his eyes focused attentively on Iceland, now with a cold fire burning in them.

"He was bad enough after Berwald and Tino left, but after Lukas..." he trailed off uncertainly as Iceland strode past him out the door. Quickly locking the door to Iceland's hotel room, Greenland jogged a bit to catch up with his distraught friend.

Tiny flakes of snow began to fall outside. The windows lining the hallway of the hotel rattled as a gale of wind blew through the city.

Greenland sent an apologetic glance towards Iceland. It was only after many decades of friendship that he could read his friend so well. Living together under Denmark's rule made them very close friends, but once Lukas left the union, they had to join forces to make it through the days.

Denmark was never kind to them or the other nations once Norge left, he was especially brutal to Iceland because he reminded him of Norge. Iceland gave a noncommittal shrug and continued walking with Greenland to the elevator and onto the conference.

~~~~~ Walroose ist Erstauntlich ~~~~~~

The pair stopped outside the conference room, both a few minutes late - not that anyone other than the Nordics would really notice. America could be heard through the doors, shouting wildly about Democracy and hamburgers, while a petty argument between England and France started up suddenly and almost drowned out America, who just got louder in response.

Iceland glanced quickly over at Greenland and opened the door, shuffling into the crowded room with Greenland trudging after him. Slinking along the walls of the conference room, the pair dodged a few objects that were unfortunate enough to get thrown by England in an attempt to hit France's goateed face.

As they reached their seats with the other Nordics, Denmark leaned over Norway, almost shouting to be heard over the fighting trio, "What happened to you guys? The meeting is about to start!"

Greenland's face turned sour, and he promptly ignored Denmark in favor of sitting down next to Finland who turned to him with a welcoming smile. Iceland gave Greenland a sharp look and sat between Greenland and Norway, "We decided to get breakfast and some coffee. Besides, no one seems to have noticed except you four."

Norway shoved Denmark back into his seat, and languidly brushed off his shirt, as though Denmark's presence had contaminated it. "If you were any later, we were going to look for you. Don't worry me next time Emil," Norway blandly stated, his dull eyes narrow as he glared at Iceland who sat, unresponsive to his thinly masked threat.

Denmark's smile fell slightly, but he quickly returned his focus back to the short man beside him and began to whine about being pushed away.  
>Iceland looked back at Greenland who was calmly conversing with Finland and Sweden, and began to pull out his papers while Mr. Puffin looked on over his shoulder.<p>

Preparing himself for a long meeting, Iceland glanced up as Germany began yelling and got everyone's attention.

The sound of scraping chairs filled the room as lunch was called. The Nordics all remained seated, waiting for the rest of the nations to file out of the room before getting up.

Iceland was absently stroking Mr. Puffin's head; trying to keep himself awake after hours of sitting in an unproductive meeting. A cool hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist, and Iceland gaped upwards, startled.

"Emil, come with me," demanded, rather than asked, as he gave Iceland's wrist another tug. Iceland stood up, almost lazily, and followed Greenland as he purposefully strode across the room.

Mr. Puffin squawked and quickly jumped on his shoulder, unhappy to be almost left with the other Scandinavians. Sparing a glance back at his abandoned briefcase and jacket, Iceland met the steady gaze of Norway and spared him slight shrug as Greenland continued to tug him forward to an unknown destination.  
>Iceland sighed loudly, his eyes sliding half shut as he asked, "Where are you taking me Hans?"<p>

"I want you to meet my friend Xiang, or I guess you'd have heard of him as Hong Kong. This is the first meeting I've seen him at for a while. China's afraid that all us Westerners are gonna corrupt him or something, as though living with England didn't already do that."

"Oh. This is the kid who lived with England for a while?"

Greenland gave a slight nod as he hunted through the crowd of departing nations for a specific face.

"How did you meet him?" probed Iceland, "During a meeting or with…" he trailed off uncertainly, not willing to mention Denmark in fear of aggravating his longtime friend.

"We met when he accompanied Denmark on a trip to England. Neither of us were wanted during their meeting, so I was stuck showing him around London. What a dreadful day that was, Hans just wouldn't stop whining."

An accented voice joined in the conversation causing both Greenland and Iceland to turn towards the source.

In front of them was an Asian boy around their height, with thick eyebrows and very long sleeves. Iceland glanced at Greenland, and his eyes widened slightly as he caught a slight blush on his friend's face as he started at the boy. Not once had Iceland ever seen Greenland embarrassed about something that wasn't caused by their family.

The boy regarded the two Nordics coolly, before continuing, "You must be Iceland. I am Hong Kong as Greenland said earlier. It's nice to finally meet you."

Iceland gave a slight nod of acceptance, "And you as well. I hear that this is the first meeting you've come to in a while. It's not as though you have missed very much. Nothing ever really happens at these things…"

Hong Kong stared at Iceland impassively before turning his gaze to Greenland and then back. "It's still nice to come, it gets me away from my family for a while."

Iceland glanced back at Greenland, who was still just standing beside him. The blush had dissipated, but nothing seemed to be registering for him, as he was still transfixed by the boy in front of them.

Iceland gave him a hard nudge with his elbow and apathetically berated him, "Come on! You can't expect me to do all the talking. He's your friend."

Greenland seemed to snap out of his daze. He harshly shoved Iceland, who shoved right back.

Hong Kong regarded them silently, watching their exchange and not-so-playful banter. He could see the connection between the two; the trust and friendship that results only from sharing many years of hardship and relying on one another to make it through the day. It was almost hard to tell that they were so much older than him.

"Would you two like to join me? I have a lunch meeting with England, which wouldn't be too bad, except that I overheard America's plans to join us. I'm not too fond of spending the lunch hour with the two of them."

Iceland and Greenland stopped their fighting and turned to Hong Kong abashed. Greenland was the first to recover.

"Doesn't bother me. But why don't you just skip it altogether? You know that England won't even remember your existence once America enters the room."

Hong Kong looked thoughtful, and turned Iceland, who just shrugged in return, upsetting Mr. Puffin, who was still on his shoulder.

"It would be better than going to lunch with the other Nordics. I have had to sit through more than enough meals with those people making lovie-eyes at each other," Iceland finally spoke carefully, shifting his feet.

Greenland interjected, "Don't forget the fighting. Can't forget the fighting between Berwald and Den. Oh and Norge too! Though, it's kind nice when Norge enters the fights, he makes them interesting."

Iceland gave Greenland a look, "It's interesting until it happens five times during one meal."

Hong Kong nodded in agreement; he knew how it felt to have a dysfunctional family. "Where would you like to eat then? I know a nice café not too far from here we could walk to."

Iceland gave a noncommittal shrug, and held up a finger as he walked back to his seat to pick up his jacket. Greenland looked contemplative.

"Are you going to be alright with all this snow? Those shoes of yours don't look like they have very good treads."

Hong Kong nodded, "It's not too far, and it wasn't that bad outside earlier. Besides I have you two to help make sure I don't slip or something."

Greenland got a bashful look on his face as he turned his head sharply away from Hong Kong. Iceland returned with his coat and gave Greenland an inquisitive look. Hong Kong shook his head and led the way out of the conference room.

Denmark and Norway watched them depart from across the room. Iceland had told them not to expect them for lunch, as they were heading out with Hong Kong.  
>Denmark tilted his head, "Do you think Hong Kong…" he trailed off uncertainly. Norway nodded.<p>

"Which one specifically, I'm not sure. But obviously Hans likes him."

Denmark gave Norway a startled glance, "Hans! No, I've never seen him like anyone other than Emil. And even with Emil, it was only after living with me for a few years that he opened up to him."

Norway yanked on Denmark's tie harshly, "We'll have to wait and find out, huh? Emil doesn't seem as though he noticed anything weird."

Denmark stuttered, and gasped out, "Maybe he's just oblivious."

Norway pulled the tie even tighter, "He's not stupid."

Finland joined in, "We know he's not. Can you please let go of Mathias?"

"Lt 'em be," mumbled Sweden. "Th'y will wrk it out."

The quartet got quiet and continued to watch the door where the youngsters had departed from.

"I'll kill them if they hurt Emil," stated Norway. The group returned to their chaotic conversation while the other three continued trudging through the snow to the café.

**A/N: Sooo… I'm writing this authors note about… 2 weeks… ****af****ter I wrote the one at the top. I've been too busy to type, but I have filled up many pages of my English notebook with this story, my problem is finding time to type it up. Gah! I'm so excited~ I'm going with my best buddie TheTickTalks to AnimeBoston this weekend. I'm cosplaying as Romano and she is going as Sealand. It'll be her first time going, and I'm just excited to have a friend~ And thank to Walroose and TheTickTalks.  
><strong>


	2. Messing With England

**A/N: ****Thank you guys for all the reviews! I feel so embarrassed whenever I read them.**  
><strong>Anime Boston was wonderful-fantastic! I was so happy that people recognized that I was Romano, and I got asked to take a bunch of pictures. The Hetalia photoshoots that I went to on Friday and Saturday were especially exciting. Everyone was so nice and accepting and I made a number of new friends, and now I'm part of the facebook group of the Anime Boston Hetalia people~ <strong>

**But I'll shut up now and start, and thanks again to TheTickTalks and Walroose for their editing (hopefully there aren't as many mistakes this time… hehe) and thanks to Wisely-San, because my PM's with you helped kick me into gear and get this typed up.**

_Previously:_  
><em>"Lt 'em be," mumbled Sweden. "Th'y will wrk it out."<em>_  
><em>_The quartet got quiet and continued to watch the door where the youngsters had departed from. __  
><em>_"I'll kill them if they hurt Emil," stated Norway. The group returned to their chaotic conversation while the other three continued trudging through the snow on their way to the café._  
><em>Now:<em>  
>The wind blew harshly, sending large snowflakes into the faces of the three nations as they tramped slowly though the slurry of ice and snow on the sidewalk.<p>

"Do you guys just want to skip out on the café?" hollered Hong Kong as he attempted to speak over the wind.

Greenland straightened. A bit of snow tumbled off his head, joining it's brethren on the ground. "And do what? You said it was close by!" Greenland squinted, and slouched over again; shielding his face from the biting wind and snow.

Hong Kong moved closer to the building beside him, allowing him some relief from the weather. "Have you ever used firecrackers?" he questioned the Nordics with a devilish gleam in his narrowed eyes.

Iceland shook his head hesitantly, "Not in the way you are implying."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Greenland as he moved closer to Hong Kong, his arm brushing against the Asian nation.

"We can go and show Arthur how much fun it is to play with fire," Hong Kong suggested as a smile slipped onto his normally ashy face.

Iceland took a step towards the wall, and opened his mouth to speak, "That depends on wh-" Greenland cut in, "Only if we show Mathias as well."

Hong Kong's smile widened, and he beckoned to the two nations as he took a step away from the building's protection. "Let's go find our entertainment then."

The sound of explosions was muted by the roaring of the wind. Inside a quaint English restaurant, England stood stock-still as firecrackers popped around his feet. His face contorted into an expression of mixed outrage and surprise as sparks flew around him in a frenzy. His tea cup was knocked over on the table, and tea slowly seeped into the previously white lace tablecloth.

America was still sitting in his seat across the table, laughing boisterously as he watched the Brit in front of him.

"Hey Dude! Don't move, the hero will come and save you!" America finally cried out as he stood up abruptly, jostling the table and causing the teacup to fall to the floor and shatter. It's shards joined the firecrackers on the floor.

"You dolt! I don't need your help, just grab Xiang!" Yelled England, clearly uncertain about whom to direct his anger at. America leapt forward into the fray of firecrackers, laughing as he brushed sparks from his jacket, but his gaze remained firmly fixed on the Englishman in front of him.

England decided to ignore America for now, as he focused on the three faces peering into the shop from a window at the front of the store. His face was red-hot as he screamed out, "Xiang! Don't you dare think that I won't be telling China about this!" England gave another shout of frustration, as Hong Kong gave him the finger through the window, the two bodies on either side of him did likewise before turning about face and fleeing the scene.

Hong Kong was in the lead, a large grin on his face as the English shop faded into the background as the trio strode away from the scene. Greenland and Iceland followed on either side of the Asian, their coattails waved behind them as they strode forward after the elated man.

"So, are you two up to watching Denmark have fun with my firecrackers?" Hong Kong threw behind him to the nations.

Greenland and Iceland shared a knowing glance and then Greenland declared, "We don't think firecrackers would work quite the same way with Mathias."

Hong Kong stopped walking and turned to face the northern nations, the smile on his face fading. "If you guys say so. What do you want to do in-" Hong Kong was cut off mid-sentence as he was yanked to the side. Greenland and Iceland jumped slightly and turned in the direction their friend had been pulled to.

A short Asian man, who they quickly identified as China, stood to their left with Hong Kong's collar firmly in his grasp, his face sour. Hong Kong just stood limply in his hold; too used to being manhandled by his older brother to really care.

"What do you think you are doing Xiang, aru?" China demanded of his brother.

Hong Kong blinked and remarked, "Messing with England."

China's face went dark, as his bangs masked his face. He pulled down on Hong Kong's collar, bringing the younger nation closer to his face. Hong Kong bent slightly to reach China's level.

China exploded, "Why are you doing something so stupid, aiya? This is why I don't let you come to meetings, you always get in trouble, aru!"

China turned slightly, placing the Nordic's directly in his sights, "You two. Stay away from Xiang, he doesn't need any more Western _help_."

China spat out the word 'help' as though it was a deadly virus. With that asserted to the two Scandinavians, China grabbed Hong Kong's hand in a crushing grip and began to drag him away, pushing through the snow as though it wasn't there. Hong Kong followed along obediently, and threw an apologetic glance back at the two nations standing behind him, who just shrugged in return.

Greenland and Iceland shared an amused look as the two Asian nations faded from view.

"That was interesting," remarked Iceland.

Greenland raised an eyebrow as he responded, "You're gonna have to get used to it – It's China we're talking about."

Iceland looked confused momentarily, and then nodded his assent, "I guess I should have expected something to happen, considering that we were hanging out with Hong Kong. His family is equally as crazy as ours."

"Emil, just call him Xiang," insisted Greenland. "After everything we've done together today, I don't think he'll mind."

Iceland looked unsure, and shook his head, "I don't know him that well, besides, I don't plan on letting him call me Emil any time soon."

Greenland smiled at Iceland and shrugged noncommittally. Greenland then snarled and turned to the alleyway across the street, "Just come out you guys. It's getting annoying and we don't need you to stalk us back to the hotel."

The wind blew down the street as Iceland turned to face the alley expectantly, "Come on dumbasses, we don't have all day."

Finland sheepishly jumped off a nearby overhang, Sweden trudged after him at a leisurely pace. Denmark bounded out of the alley, a huge grin spread across his face; he couldn't care less that he had been caught. Norway emerged last and quickly moved next to his brother, hovering over Iceland.

"Sorry you guys," confessed Finland. "We just wanted to see what you guys were up to." Sweden put his hand on Finland's shoulder and murmured something in his ear. Finland leaned up and gave his reply with his cheerful expression back on his face.

"I can't let my little brother go wandering around a foreign city with a strange Eastern nation," Norway stated blandly.

Iceland visibly bristled at the response, "I've been my own country for almost a century now, and I was on my own for much longer than that. Greenland is with me, and he is-" Norway cut him off with a remark of his own. The other four nations watched as a verbal sparring match emerged between the two brothers. Finland laughed nervously and started up a one sided conversation with Sweden in an attempt to ignored the spat a few meters behind him.

Denmark moved to stand behind Greenland, his hand firmly on Greenland's shoulder. "You wouldn't leave me for that Asian boy, now would you Hans?"  
>Greenland remained silent, internally seething at the man behind him. Denmark's grip on his shoulder tightened painfully. "Would you?"<p>

Finland glanced at Greenland worriedly, and almost took a step forward before Sweden stopped him.

"P'rhaps we sh'ld go br'k up Norge an' Emil," mumbled Sweden as he shot a look at Denmark, not giving him a choice in whether or not to help. Denmark tightened his grip even more before relaxing it and moving away from Greenland.

As the two taller nations moved to break apart the brothers, Finland scurried over to Greenland and began checking his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You know how Mathias is, he doesn't want to be alone. Norge's independence really shook him up." Finland smiled apologetically.

Greenland shook his head in disagreement. "He's about the same age as Berwald, he should be used to disappointment. Besides, Norge left the Union long ago, Mathias should be over it, especially since they are together now."

Finland opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as Denmark brushed past him with Norway pouting in his arms. "Let's get moving Hans," he commanded the smaller nation. Greenland looked back at Finland and gave a slight smile before turning on his heel and following Denmark back to the hotel.

Iceland stopped near Finland, Sweden just a bit behind him. The trio shared a glance and also began the journey back to the hotel, the snow swirling behind them, covering their footsteps.

Greenland sat at the desk the hotel supplied in his room, messing around with a game on his computer; bored to tears. He glanced behind him at Iceland, with whom he was sharing a room. Iceland had his papers spread across his bed, the duvet dumped on the floor where it wouldn't come anywhere near the island was furiously scribbling something on one of the pages with a light blue pen. Suddenly, a ringtone broke the silence and both Iceland and Greenland turned to the source. Iceland stood up and strode to the desk to stand near Greenland, where his phone was charging.

"Well. Aren't you going to answer it?" asked Greenland. "That tone is getting rather annoying."

Iceland picked up his phone and slid it open. "It's a text message. But I've never seen this number before."

"Just read it already," snapped Greenland. "You've already been charged for the text, you may as well read it."

Iceland nodded his assent, and opened the text.

"It's from Hong Kong. How did he get my number?" Iceland wondered aloud, looking down at Greenland curiously, hoping he had an answer.

Greenland gave Iceland an amused look. "I gave him your number, during the meeting the other day when you left to grab your coat."

"For what reason? Why do you think he needs my number? What would he ever need to contact me for?"

Greenland laughed lightly, "You know how Mathias won't let me have a phone; the bastard. As if I'm going to escape from his power through a cell phone." Greenland grumbled for a bit, before exclaiming, "I just want you to keep in mind though, I -" Greenland paused and hesitated. "I like him."

Iceland looked at Greenland shocked at the admission he just heard from his best friend. "And what, you think I'm going to steal him away from you?" he questioned.

The look Greenland gave Iceland told him everything he needed to know. Greenland was afraid that Iceland would move Hong Kong's attention away from himself and to the island nation, he was afraid that because he wasn't a full nation, that the Asian man wouldn't choose him. Greenland promised retribution if Iceland took his Asian away from him.

Iceland chuckled nervously, and looked away from the man beside him and down at the text.

**You haven't forgotten me yet, have you? This is Hong Kong, btw. We need to hang out sometime soon or something, and don't forget to invite Greenland to come as well.**

Iceland blinked and read the text aloud. Greenland urged him to quickly send out a response. Iceland hurried to tap the keys on his tiny phone, making multiple mistakes in his haste.

"There!" sighed Iceland. "Now to see what happens."

Greenland nodded in agreement. "Let's hope it's something good."

**A/N: Alrighty, so. This took a while to type up. That seems to be my problem, I have everything planned out and written by hand in my notebook, it just takes me forever to find the time to type it up since I write everything in English class. And then I went to NYC this weekend for my birthday and learned something interesting.**  
><strong>NYC: Lots of signs to help you find your way, but nobody actually bothers to follow the signs.<strong>  
><strong>Boston: Practically no signs, if you don't know your way, too bad.<strong>  
><strong>In Boston, you get to screw yourself, in NYC everyone else screws you. I still prefer Boston to NYC anyday. Those Yorkers don't follow the driving rule on the sidewalk (you walk on the right side of the sidewalk so then people in the opposite direction can get by), it was only because I'm so good at pushing through crowds that I managed to get anywhere.<strong>

**Edit: ASTERISK brought up a good point in his review, and I added a quick edit in near the end. Thanks for pointing that out! I already had the reason in mind, but I forgot to include it in the story.  
><strong>


	3. Hoping for Something Good

**A/N: I don't own anything except maybe Greenland. Thanks to Night/Lovi, Ticktalks and Walroose for the help~~**

**AHH! And I have a link to a picture I drew of Greenland on my profile if you are curious.**

_Previously_

_Iceland hurried to tap the keys on his tiny phone, making multiple mistakes in his haste.__  
><em>_"There!" sighed Iceland. "Now to see what happens."__  
><em>_Greenland nodded in agreement. "Let's hope it's something good."_

_Now_

A few minutes after Iceland sent his reply, he still hadn't gotten a response back and had returned to the bed and continued with his paperwork.

"Will you take a break from the paperwork Emil!" exclaimed Greenland as he turned in his chair to look at his friend in exasperation.

Iceland didn't even glance up and continued making corrections and signing his signature with his ice blue pen. "I need to get this done. You know how much I struggle, I don't have that many natural resources and I don't have Mathias helping me all the time." Iceland dryly stated aloud, his eyes not leaving his paper.

Greenland bristled and roughly turned back around in his chair, his back now to Iceland. "I don't ask for Mathias to help me. If I had a choice, I would leave him and become entirely independent."

Iceland finally lifted his head, "You need Mathias." He blandly stated, "You may not be happy with limited sovereignty, but things could be worse without his support."

Greenland stiffened, but didn't say anything else. Iceland's phone began to ring again; another text from Hong Kong.

"You can answer it Hans." Mentioned Iceland absentmindedly; his attention entirely on his papers.

Greenland didn't move at first, still angry with Iceland, not because of what he said, but because he was right. Finally, he lifted an hand and grabbed Iceland's phone which they had left on the desk. Sliding it open and silently reading Hong Kong's response, he rapidly tapped out a reply and sent it out.

"What did it say? Anything important?" Questioned Iceland from across the room.

Greenland shrugged and answered, "Not really, he is just wondering when we can meet up again."

Absentmindedly flipping open the phone once more as it's shrill ringtone filled the air, Greenland glanced down and froze as he read the latest message from Hong Kong. Shooting a look over his shoulder at his friend, Greenland slowly wrote a reply.

After the message was sent, Greenland mashed a few buttons and returned the phone to its place on the desk. Greenland then stood from the chair and moved to his bag; fishing around within it and pulling out a scarf. Moving towards the door, he grabbed his coat off coat hanger and swiped his room key from the table.

"I think I'm going to head out; see the city and whatnot." Announced Greenland as he opened the door, "I'll be back later, so don't stay up waiting for me or nothing."

The door slammed shut behind Greenland as he exited the room.

Silence.

Iceland finished with his last set of papers and stood up; stretching his cramped limbs. Languidly moving towards the desk, he slid open the phone, checking over Greenland and Hong Kong's messages.

**Sorry I misunderstood. I won't bother you anymore.**

Iceland's brow creased in confusion. Clicking back to the previous texts, Iceland only saw the first text Hong Kong had sent; the one Greenland had read aloud. Trying once more, Iceland got the same result.

Closing his phone and slipping it into his back pocket, Iceland shrugged to himself and moved to the door. Walking down a few rooms, he knocked quickly on the metal door.

Uncomfortable in the hall, Iceland shifted his weight nervously from side to side and knocked once more.

"Norge? It's Emil. Open up."

Glancing around the empty hallway, he knocked again.

"Lukas…" Iceland trailed off and turned on his heel; heading towards the elevators. Going down a few floors and exiting the elevator, Iceland knocked on a new door.

"Coming!" Chimed Finland from the other side. "Oh! Come right in Emil, we weren't expecting you, but it's wonderful to see you as always."

Finland ushered Iceland into his hotel room and into a seat.

"Would you like anything Emil? We don't have much left since it's nearing the end of the meeting but I'm sure I can find something for you."

Iceland shook his head, "I was just wondering if you know where Lukas is…I tried his room, but he didn't answer."

Finland paused and his face became thoughtful.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, hold on." Finland turned and called towards the closed bathroom door, "Hey Ber, Emil is trying to find Lukas, any idea of where he is?"

The door opened and Sweden lumbered out; steam billowing around him as he rubbed a towel through his still damp hair.

"L'kas? Did y'u ch'k his r'm?" He mumbled quietly.

Iceland nodded and made an attempt to stand up. Finland rushed over, pushing him back into his seat.

"Oh – please don't leave yet Emil. We don't ever get a chance to spend much time with you since you are always with Hans or Lukas. Let us take you out for dinner! "

Sweden lumbered over to stand beside Finland, and nodded in agreement. Looking between the two older Nordics, Iceland gave a tired sigh and nodded his assent.

The three walked together down to the foyer and were almost out of the hotel when Finland exclaimed, "OH! I forgot my gloves. I'm gonna go run and get them."

Sweden put his hand gently on Finland's head and shook his head, silently telling him to stay put. Sweden then turned and headed back towards the elevators, leaving Iceland and Finland to wait near the reception desk.

Finland turned to Iceland and smiled sheepishly and began talking about a vacation he had taken with Sweden and Sealand a few weeks earlier. Iceland looked past Finland, his eyes glazed over with disinterest as he blocked out the rambling of Finland.

His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of a slight Asian walking into the hotel. Excusing himself, Iceland pushed past Finland and strode across the foyer to meet up with the man.

"Hong Kong." He simply called out.

Hong Kong spared him a glance and continued moving forward; dodging past Iceland.

"Hong Kong. What's wrong? You sent me something early asking to meet up, we can talk about it now."

Frustrated, Iceland called out once more, "Xiang!"

Hong Kong paused momentarily, listening.

"If you aren't busy, you can come to dinner, though Tino and Berwald are coming too. I don't exactly want to spend a night with the two of them by myself."

Finally stopping, Hong Kong turned to face Iceland, "You told me not to talk to you anymore."

Iceland gave Hong Kong a confused look, "Huh? Didn't Hans tell you that it was him responding to your texts? I was working and trusted Hans to fill you in."

Hong Kong looked sheepish for a moment, before his eyes got a spark of anger.

"Hans." Hong Kong questioned slowly. Precisely. "Hans was the one writing back to me?"

Iceland nodded his head.

"Did he happen to inform you of what I was saying?"

His face taking on a thoughtful look as he thought back, Iceland explained, "Hans read to me the first thing you texted, but if he read anything else aloud, I don't recall any of it. And I didn't even know you wrote me anything else. I can only see your first text."

Now it was Hong Kong's turn to look thoughtful.

"I guess I'll come along then."

Iceland brightened up slightly. He reached out and tugged on Hong Kong's jacket, "Come on then, Berwald should be back by now, so we can finally leave."

Iceland and Hong Kong made their way back across the room, meeting up with Finland and Sweden who were waiting together patiently. Finland was just pulling on his gloves as Iceland called out, "I've invited Hong Kong along as well, if you two don't mind too much."

Sweden gave a noncommittal grunt while Finland smiled widely and greeted Hong Kong. Iceland glanced at Hong Kong, and was slightly shocked as he saw the other nation intently watching him.

Looking away quickly, Iceland could feel a slight blush rising on his cheeks. Finland caught Iceland's eyes and gave a knowing smile. Giving him a bewildered look in return, Iceland followed behind Sweden as the group made their way to the door and outside.

Trudging down the hall, Iceland fumbled with his key and attempted to locate the keyhole.

"Damn."

Iceland began to bend over, but a hand beat him to it. Turning to Hong Kong who was standing silently beside him, he watched as Hong Kong unlocked the room.

Stumbling forward, Iceland managed to turn on the lights. Making his way towards his bag on the bed, Iceland stumbled.

Suddenly, the floor was no longer rushing towards his face. A warm hand was wrapped tight around his arm, keeping him from hitting the carpeted floor. Hong Kong gently pulled him upwards and pushed him towards the bed.

"This your bag?" He questioned Iceland quietly.

Iceland nodded and watched as Hong Kong crouched and began digging through his bag searching for night clothes.

"Sorry 'bout this Hong Kong." Iceland mumbled, "I di'n't mean for this t'happen. I always get carried 'way when Tino is there."

Hong Kong didn't say anything, he just moved towards Iceland and began to unbutton his white shirt.

"Ah really am sorry Hong Kong."

"Xiang. I told you to call me Xiang."

Slipping a clean shirt over Iceland's head, Hong Kong began pulling off his pants and quickly slid on a new pair.

Iceland laughed, "Hehe~ Your face turned red. You have those parts too, don't cha?"

Hong Kong turned redder and turned his face away.

"Just come on. You need to use the bathroom before you can go to bed."

Iceland quirked an eyebrow, "You gonna help me with that as well?"

Practically shoving Iceland at the bathroom, Hong Kong moved towards a kitchenette in the corner of the room, filling it up with some water. Placing the glass and some Aspirin, that Sweden had slipped him before they parted in the foyer, onto the side table for Iceland to take before he went to bed.

Heading towards the door, Hong Kong stopped as Iceland called out to him.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Turning, Hong Kong moved towards Iceland and helped him into the bed. Passing him the water and aspirin. Nodding his head in thanks, Iceland gratefully took the medicine. Moving down under the covers of the bed, Iceland shifted a bit before looking up at Hong Kong.

"Thanks."

Hong Kong gave a nod.

The two of them both turned to the door, bewildered as the doorknob jiggled and the door slowly opened. Greenland took a few steps inside and froze as he caught sight of Hong Kong. His gaze then traveled down to his friend in the bed.

"H-Hi Xiang. Why are you here so late?"

Hong Kong gave Greenland a disapproving stare, "I should be asking you that, but I'll let it slide." Glancing down at Iceland, Hong Kong saw that he had passed out from exhaustion.

"Hey, let's head out into the hall. I need to talk to you about something." Hong Kong commanded more than suggested to Greenland.

Greenland heard Hong Kong's subtle threat, and moved back out the door, Hong Kong followed along wordlessly.

Once the door closed behind them, Hong Kong whirred on Greenland.  
>"What do you think you are doing? Why did you write that stuff to me earlier? That was meant for Emil, and Emil only! You made me think that he hated me!"<p>

Greenland turned cold eyes onto Hong Kong. "He won't ever love you Xiang! I made sure of it!"

"Why won't you let me be happy with him Hans? You've known I've had a crush on him for years!" Cried out Hong Kong as his normally impassive face was distorted by rage and angst.

Greenland moved forward, face to face with Hong Kong, "Why won't you love me like you love him? Haven't I been a good friend all these years, I've been with you through all the hard times and seen you at your worst!"

Hong Kong took a step back, "You will always be only a friend to me Hans. We've been friends for too long to become anything else." He calmly stated.

"No. You're wrong. We could make it work. I know we could. We are two smart nations."

Greenland was grasping for straws, trying to find any way to deny his friendship role.

"I'm sorry Hans, but I love Emil."

The hotel room door suddenly closed and the lock was heard clicking into place, and then the deadbolt was shut.

The two nations in the hall turned to the door in surprise, "Emil?"

**A/N: Sooo… Uhh… Sorry? *cringes* Please don't hurt me! I've had standardized tests to take this week and I've been typing this up over the past few weeks. I had a bit of trouble coming up with how exactly to have Iceland meet up with Hong Kong, but I think I managed to get it to work out alright. *Shrugs***

**I've been a bit distracted. I've joined a few FB groups and made a bunch of new friends that I RP with and whatnot. I even got to meet up with one of my buddies at the mall last weekend, which was bundles of fun, since we all went in cosplay. TickTalks went as Sealand, Night as Mafia Romano, and then myself as Romano (or Tomatito as I get called since there are 3 of us South Italy's in my RP group.)**


	4. Bedtime Freakout

**A/N: Sorry for the kinda irregular updates. Whenever I have time, I write. This seems like it's mirroring my relationship with a guy I met at Anime Boston… Kinda awkward I suppose… *shrugs***  
><strong>Ahh some stuff to know:<strong>  
><em>"Italics" = Norwegian<em>  
><em>"<em>_**Bold" = **__Icelandic_  
><em>"<em>Regular" = Common, so English I suppose…

**And Special thanks to Poland's Pony, I had already planning on updating this today, but you reviewed, so YAY~! And awesome name btw. ^_^**

_Previously:_  
><em>"I'm sorry Hans, but I love Emil."<em>

_The hotel room door suddenly closed and the lock was heard clicking into place, and then the deadbolt was shut._

_The two nations in the hall turned to the door in surprise, "Emil?"_

_Now:_

Hong Kong moved forward the two steps which brought him in front of the recently closed door. Greenland remained where he was, just watching Hong Kong as he yanked fruitlessly on the doorknob.

"Emil!" Hong Kong cried out. "I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to hear any of that!"

Iceland didn't reply, or make any sort of noise to indicate that he had heard Hong Kong's shouts. All he did was double check the second lock on the door, and slide down the door; mind numb. Sitting on the floor with his back bracing the door, Iceland put his head in his hands and pulled his legs to his chest.

Hong Kong yelled again, banging on the door; pleading with Iceland to try and understand.

"Just go the hell away Hong Kong!"

Iceland tilted his head back, closing his eyes; his head softly hit the door.

Changing to Norse, Iceland continued, "_You leave as well Hans. I don't want to talk to you. Though I understand now why you deleted those messages this morning. And I forgive you for that."_

Greenland remained away from the door, just watching Hong Kong's futile attempts to get into the room. "He's not going to open the door. Knowing him, he's in la-la land now; frolicking around a field with Lukas back in the 15th century or something."

Hong Kong stopped his frantic banging, whirred around and moved in close to Greenland. "Then why don't you talk to him? You've been friends for years!"

Greenland looked at Hong Kong defiantly. "Why should I help you? You don't love me."

"Because we're friends," Hong Kong quickly replied. "And I don't want to lose our friendship over something so trivial."

Greenland looked at Hong Kong, anger gathering in his eyes as he spat out, "Trivial? My feelings for you are trivial?"

Hong Kong took a step back, and gave a slight bow. "I apologize. I shouldn't have said that. It was inappropriate and inconsiderate."

Sighing, Greenland glanced from Hong Kong to the door and back. "Fine. I'll help, but you need to do something for me. I want a kiss."

Staring in shock at Greenland, Hong Kong blinked slowly and began to shake his head before he gave a defeated sigh. Hong Kong took a step forward. And then another. And another until he was face to face with Greenland, their breath mingling in the musty hallway.

"You promise?" Hong Kong whispered, his brown eyes gazing intently into the green eyes of his friend.

Greenland gave a slight nod, his nose brushing against Hong Kong's.

Moving his hand from his side, Hong Kong slid it behind Greenland's neck and moved closer; sealing their lips in a chaste kiss. Hong Kong continued to stare at Greenland's face. He watched as Greenland's eyes slid shut and felt as his hands rose to grip at the back of his shirt.

Finally, untangling his hand from the hair at the nape of Greenland's neck, Hong Kong gave the older nation a slight push; disconnecting their lips. Greenland's eyes remained closed for a few seconds more, before he slowly opened his eyes.

Greenland gave a deep sigh and moved to the door, gently pushing Hong Kong out of his way.

Cooing through the door, Greenland attempted to coax his friend out of the room.** "Emil. Emil. Please come out. Xiang wants to explain."**

Iceland remained silent. Mr. Puffin hopped off the bed and walked over to where Iceland was hunched near the door. Rubbing his head against Iceland's leg, Mr. Puffin could just tell how distraught his friend was.

Iceland scooped up the little puffin, cradling him in his arms close to his chest. Mr. Puffin burrowed into the warm chest near him, attempting to offer some comfort to the boy.

Distantly, as though everything was shrouded in a fog, Iceland could hear Greenland and Hong Kong shouting outside his room; arguing about one thing or another. Most likely himself again.

Suddenly, the noise seemed to stop. Then a hushed knocking was heard above him, as Iceland felt the vibrations resonating from the door into his head.

"_Emil. Open the door."_

Iceland opened his eyes in shock as he heard the Norwegian command. Iceland stumbled up, leaning heavily against the door as he fiddled with the locks. Finally swinging the door open, Iceland stumbled into the door frame in his haste.

"_Lukas."_

Meeting Norway's eyes, Iceland began to feel ashamed of his childish behavior. Pushing those feelings aside, Iceland moved to the side and beckoned to his brother.

"_Lukas. Come in."_

Norway looked down at Iceland before grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the hotel room. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Norway glared at Hong Kong and let the door shut.

"_Brother…" _Iceland trailed off.

Norway gently pulled Iceland to the queen bed in the room and pulled back the blankets on the far side.

"_Lie down Emil. I'm right here."_

Iceland visibly relaxed and moved closer to Norway.

"_Just go to bed Emil. We can talk about this tomorrow, so don't worry__**.**__"_Norway pulled Iceland to his side, and brushed his hair out of his face before turning off the light.

"_Yes. Tomorrow," _murmured Iceland as he drifted off in his brother's arms. 

* * *

><p>Iceland sighed and moved closer to the warmth beside him.<p>

Letting out a deep sigh, he began to contemplate the happenings of the day before.

'How long has Hong Kong had those kinds of feelings for me?' he silently questioned.

'We've never met before the other day, how can he be so sure about himself?'

'Why me?'

'What am I supposed to do?'

The sudden movement of the warm body beside him jolted Iceland out of his confusing thoughts.

"_I know you're awake Emil,"_stated Norway, breaking the silence of the room.

Iceland made a noise of disapproval before opening his eyes and moving his head to look up at his brother beside him.

"_Now that I know you're actually awake, you are going to tell me everything that happened yesterday. Those buffoons already told me their side of the story, but I want to hear your side."_

Sighing, Iceland began to reiterate his tale, beginning with the text messages the previous morning up until the slamming and locking of his hotel room door.

Norway had a thoughtful look on his face, contemplating all the information he was just given. His face then turned blank as he peered down at Iceland who was still at his side.

A grin appeared on Norway's usually emotionless face. Poking Iceland's cheek, Norway teasingly called out, "_My little brother is growing up~ How cute~ I'm gonna have to start fighting off nations now, huh?"_

Disgruntled, Iceland smacked away the prodding finger and sat up. Pushing the bed covers off of him, Iceland strode angrily to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Norway followed his brother with his eyes until he was out of sight behind the bathroom door, and only then did Norway allow a small sincere smile to cross his face. But it was gone just as fast, disappearing as Iceland stalked out of the bathroom, face damp and hair just combed.

"_Why aren't you gone yet? If you aren't going to help then just leave and I'll sort all of this out on my own!"_

Norway sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "_Just calm down little brother, I'm going to help you, but it's just too hard to resist embarrassing you."_

Iceland stormed over to his bags and dug through them, pulling out a clean set of clothes. Beginning to strip, Iceland turned his back on Norway. "_Then stop with the teasing and help."_

Staring unabashed at Iceland, Norway leaned back slightly and waved his hand through the air, sighing out, "_Well then. Let's see what we can come up with._

"_So, you found out that Hong Kong has a huge crush on you, Hans is pissed with you and Hong Kong, and you are absolutely clueless about what to do, correct?"_

Iceland turned to Norway, pulling his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and began to do up the buttons. _"Mmmhmm. Tell me something I don't know."_

Moving on, Norway continued recounting what he understood. _"So you being my naïve little brother, freaked out and locked yourself in here."_

"_Just get on with it Lukas!"_

"_Fine. The most important thing to consider here is whether or not you actually have feelings for Hong Kong."_

Norway leaned forward now, intently staring at Iceland, waiting with bated breath for an answer.

"_I-I… How would I know? I only met him a few days ago, what am I supposed to do? How does he even know that he likes me like that? He just met me a few days ago!"_

Iceland turned fully to Norway, frustration and confusion plainly evident on his normally impassive face.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Norway carefully considered his next words. _"Well… Just because you know that he likes you like that, doesn't mean you have to return his feelings right now. Would you be willing to still be his friend, even while knowing that he wants something more?"_

Pondering Norway's question, Iceland looked away considering his options.

"_I-I guess we could still be friends. It will be really awkward for me though; he LOVES me Lukas! What am I supposed to do about that?"_

Norway hauled himself out of the bed, and moved over to his brother. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Norway bent over slightly in order to look directly into Iceland's eyes.

"_You can't avoid him forever Emil. Even if you decide you don't want to be friends, you'll still have to see him at world meetings and whatnot."_

Iceland looked into Norway's eyes, and then nodded in agreement.

"_You're right. I should go see him I guess and apologize."_

Norway patted Iceland's shoulder, silently congratulating him on making the right choice. "_Mmm. Go right ahead, but don't forget to blatantly tell him that you just want to be friends, at least until you sort out your feelings."_

Iceland nodded once more before heading to the door, Norway in tow.

Locking the door behind the two of them, Iceland turned to Norway. "Wish me luck Lukas."  
>Norway gave Iceland a meaningful look before turning and heading down the hall, back to his own hotel room.<p>

"Don't blush too hard little brother."

Iceland squinted his eyes and struggled to keep his face from turning pink. Turning on his heel, Iceland hailed the elevator and headed down to the front desk. After inquiring about Hong Kong's room, Iceland headed back upstairs, seeking out the room of the quiet Asian.

Heading down the hall, Iceland plastered himself to a nearby wall as China went flying past him down the hall, sprinting for the elevator; trying to slide inside before the doors closed.

"Hyung! Wait!" South Korea followed behind him, a few meters back. Stumbling, Korea fell and watched as China slipped into the elevator.

Standing up and brushing off his Hanbok, South Korea's smile slid off his face briefly, but was plastered back on as soon as he caught sight of Iceland standing nearby, disinterestedly watching the interactions between the two Asian siblings.

"Ahh… You're going to see Xiang right? That's good, he's been depressed all night." Smiling a bit wider and more sincerely, South Korea winked at Iceland before moving to the stairwell. Pausing at the top of the stairs, South Korea threw behind him, "Don't screw this up."

Then, grabbing hold on the railing, South Korea flung himself down the stairs, the sound of his shoes slapping the ground echoing through the stairwell as he desperately tried to catch up with China, who was most likely already outside, desperately trying to hail a cab.

Iceland shuddered at the thinly veiled threat from South Korea. The Asian nation may have acted cheerful when talking to Iceland, but his choice of words made Iceland feel anything but confident.

Iceland continued down the hall, stopping in front of Hong Kong's door. Double checking the numbers he had scrawled on his palm, Iceland took a deep breath. Raising his hand, Iceland knocked on the door rapidly, before taking half a step backwards.

Iceland could hear the other nation shuffling before he saw the door swing open.  
>Hong Kong stood before him, face impassive as he stared at Iceland. Iceland forced himself to look straight into Hong Kong's hazelnut eyes.<p>

"Good morning Hong Kong."

* * *

><p>Breathing deeply, Norway leaned back against his door. He could hear the elevator ding in the hall as Iceland stepped into it.<br>"Norge! Where've you been? You said you'd be right back." Denmark popped his head out of the bathroom, and moved over to Norway.

Grabbing his hand roughly, Denmark pulled Norway further into the room.

"Emil found out about Hong Kong."

Denmark smiled and passed his hand through his hair. "So it was Emil that Hong Kong was crushing on. That must blow for Hans." Denmark, sat down, tugging Norway down beside him. "How'd Emil take it?"

Norway glowered at Denmark. "What do you think Mathias? Horrible. He was really freaking out over it."

Denmark laughed boisterously. "Little Emil? I wish I could have been there to see that!"

Reaching up, Norway grabbed Denmark's ear and yanked him down so his ear was level with Norway's mouth. "You idiot! This is serious!"

Denmark cringed and flailed around, attempting to dislodge his boyfriend.

"Norge~!"

Norway just yanked harder. "Emil left to go see Hong Kong. So we'll find out what happened shortly. But perhaps we should go find Berwald and Tino, you know how upset Tino will be if we don't inform him of what's going on."

Nodding in agreement, Denmark sat back up, rubbing his ear. "Mmm. You know how Tino loves to gossip. Hard to believe such a sweet guy like him can't keep his nose out of everyone's personal life."

Norway made to stand up, but Denmark gently caught his wrist again and pulled him into his lap.  
>"I missed you last night Lukas. Don't worry me like that again," Denmark murmured into Norway's neck, attempting to bury his head into his lover.<p>

Norway just sighed and relaxed into Denmark's hold. "Fine. You have 10 minutes. Then we leave."

Denmark just nodded and pulled Norway closer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow… Without the Authors Note, I think this is my longest chapter to date. Almost 2,500 words.** **Hehe~ It's so amusing to look at the story stats for this. After other Americans, I used to have Canadians as the country with the 2****nd**** largest amount of readers. Then it went to the Norwegians for 3 weeks, and now it seems to be the French. Hehe~ It's especially amusing how I have a large number of people who come to read this, but don't actually review. *shrugs* Oh well. I'm not going to beg for reviews, since I always think that's annoying, but I'm going to shut up now since this is really long.**


	5. Makeups and Midsummer

**A/N: If you see any mistakes, please tell me. I didn't get this edited by theTickTalks and Walroose, like I normally do.**_  
><em>

_Previously:_

_Iceland could hear the other nation shuffling before he saw the door swing open.__  
><em>

_Hong Kong stood before him, face impassive as he stared at Iceland. Iceland forced himself to look straight into Hong Kong's hazelnut eyes.__  
><em>

"_Good morning Hong Kong."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I missed you last night Lukas. Don't worry me like that again," Denmark murmured into Norway's neck, attempting to bury his head into his lover.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Norway just sighed and relaxed into Denmark's hold. "Fine. You have 10 minutes. Then we leave."<em>_  
><em>_Denmark just nodded and pulled Norway closer._

_Now:_

Hong Kong stared at Iceland in shock and amazement.

"H-How are you, Hong Kong? I just saw Korea and China."

Hong Kong continued to stare. He then opened the door a bit wider and took a step back; sweeping his hand through the air, silently beckoning the Icelandic man into the cool hotel room.

Iceland hesitated. His eyes darted between Hong Kong and the darkness of the room behind him. Taking a slow step forward, Iceland then moved quickly past Hong Kong, into the mysterious room.

Glancing around, uneasy, Iceland stood awkwardly in the center of the room. He spared a quick look at the neatly packed bags on top the bed in the corner of the room, and a longer glance at a still smoking towel on the floor and the wet spot around it.

"This is a nice room, Hong Kong. It's cool how you got your own room instead of having to share with some random nation or one of your relatives or something."

Hong Kong moved across the room and sat down on the bed, turning so he could lean against his bag.

Finally he spoke. "Why are you here Iceland? I hope not so you can bore me with idle chatter."

Iceland shifted uneasily, moving his weight from foot to foot.

"I wanted to apologize I suppose." Iceland looked directly at Hong Kong, "For last night. I hope that Lukas didn't say anything uncouth. I just want to make sure that we are still friends."

Hong Kong sat up a little, his face remained impassive, even as his body revealed his anxiousness.

"And what exactly do you plan to do about what you overhead?" Hong Kong shifted again.

Iceland allowed his uncertainty to show on his face. He paused for a minute, as he struggled to find the right words.

"I propose the we remain friends. That we wait a while, see what happens. I only just met you the other day, so I can't give you an honest reply in response to your sudden… development."

Swallowing, Hong Kong stood up, angry. "Sudden? Do you think I made this up? Do you think I would go to all the trouble of trying to be friends with you, to chance losing my friendship with Hans, the respect of my family, just so then I could play with your feelings?"

Hong Kong moved to Iceland, who was still in the middle of the room. Gently grasping Iceland's hand, Hong Kong moved closer to the older boy.

"I _do_ like you Emil. I've watched you for years, trying to make sure that I wasn't fooling myself."

Iceland looked down, staring intently at their connected hands. His own pale hand grasped in Hong Kong's darker hand.

Hong Kong squeezed Iceland's hand gently, causing Iceland to look up from his silent pondering.

"I'd really like it if you gave _us_ a chance Emil."

Blinking a few times, Iceland finally answered, "I told you I'd like to wait. I barely know you, and you barely know me. And don't call me Emil. We aren't _that _good of friends yet."

Hong Kong nodded once, a sad smile slipping across his face as he took a step back. He allowed Iceland's hand to slip from his grasp as he turned and moved back to the bed.

"What do you want to do next then? What is our next step?" Questioned Hong Kong as he looked back at Iceland.

Iceland moved to the nightstand and picked up Hong Kong's cell phone. Turning it on and sliding it open, Iceland began to rapidly tap out something.

"What are you doing Iceland?"

"You have my cell phone number, but I'm putting in my home number as well." As Iceland finished, he turned to face Hong Kong. "We talk and get to know each other, that is our next step."

Tossing the other nation his phone, Iceland moved to sit down on the bed.

"Speak."

**A few months later**

Iceland found himself standing outside Denmark's front door holding his tupperware filled with desserts.

Shifting the dessert to one side, Iceland knocked quickly on the door and took a step back; knowing that Denmark could come flying outside at any moment.

The door flew open, revealing Denmark with a beer in hand.

"EMIL! Happy midsummer! You're finally here! Come on in short-stuff!"

Denmark took a step forward, grabbing Iceland's wrist. Practically dragging the younger nation beside him, Denmark closed the door without much thought, too focused on the item in Iceland's hands.

"What's that you got there? Not any of your weird dishes, right? I _did_ tell you not to bring anything…"

Iceland shook his head. "It would be rude not to bring something. Lukas suggested a dessert."

Denmark looked angry for a moment. His eyes darted to the kitchen up the hall where Norway's voice could be heard, before he looked back down at Iceland, visibly trying to calm himself down.

"Well…" Denmark struggled to find something to say, "I'm sure that whatever you made will be really good Emil. Though it probably won't be eaten since I made risalamande."

Denmark gave a wide smile and turned to look forward as they reached the kitchen. Before entering the kitchen, Iceland bitterly mumbled, "I don't like risalamande because of the rice pudding. You know that dumbass."

Denmark just tugged on Iceland's wrist and dragged him into the kitchen. Quickly dumping Iceland in favor of Norway, Denmark wrapped his hands around his waist.

"Do you want to tell me why exactly you told your brother to bring some food? You know that nobody eats it." Denmark hissed into Norway's ear as he squeezed the smaller man's waist.

Norway turned his head slightly, his blank eyes shifting into a glare, "Let him do what he wants, Matthias. Let him make his cultural dishes, you don't have to like them."

Norway then pulled out of Denmark's tightening grip and moved over to greet Iceland who was watching the exchange dispassionately. Iceland was blatantly ignoring Greenland who was doing the same in return.

There was another knock on the door, and Denmark rushed out of the kitchen once again to greet the guests. The three nations left in the kitchen looked at each other, uncomfortable.

"Here, let me take it. I'll put it in the fridge for you." Reaching his hands out, Norway gripped the tupperware and brought it to the fridge.

"Happy midsummer Lukas."

Norway busied himself at the refrigerator, but called back to Iceland, "Same to you little brother."

Finland's voice could be heard from the kitchen, along with Sweden's on occasion when Denmark wasn't talking over them.

"Seems like Tino and Berwald are here."

Iceland nodded in agreement. "I hope that Matthias doesn't overdo it this year."

Norway turned around and nodded silently.

"Do you want to come outside with me and help me set up the fire?" Asked Norway as he moved towards the back door, not bothering to include Greenland in the conversation.

"How are we celebrating it this year? Danish style, with the witch, right? Since we did the bonfire last year at your house."

"Yeah, we're burning the witch. I'll go grab the witch, you build up the fire."

Norway walked quickly over to the garage and slipped in through the side door. Iceland turned and surveyed the lawn, searching for some tinder.

Everything was slightly damp from the rain the previous night, so Iceland followed Norway into the garage and grabbed some newspaper and a few blocks of wood that Denmark had stacked by a wall.

Iceland shifted the wood to one arm as he whipped his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated wildly.

'_Hong Kong._' He thought to himself as he saw the number. Flipping open the phone, Iceland checked the text.

**What number is it again?**

Iceland gave a loud sigh, and rapidly tapped out his reply and sent it off. After shifting the blocks of wood in his arms, Iceland turned around to go back outside and jumped.

Quickly shifting the wood again, Iceland grabbed a piece from the top and threw it at the person standing a few feet behind him.

The person shifted to the left slightly; dodging the wood chunk and then took a few steps forward.

"Calm down little brother. It's just me."

Iceland stood up straight and looked away.

"Don't creep up on me like that, it'll make people think you are a stalker or something."

Bending over, Norway picked up the wood piece that had narrowly missed his head and placed it back onto the stack in Iceland's hands.

"Let's just go. I have the witch. We need to get the fire going before Matthias tries to do it instead. Knowing him, he'll get a flamethrower or something."

Iceland dumped the wood next to the fire pit and began arranging the wood while Norway moved around the yard, gathering chairs and placing them strategically around the fire.

With the fire starting to catch, Iceland stood up, brushing the dried wood and dirt off his hands.

The back door opened. Both Iceland and Norway turned.

Denmark stood, grinning wildly with his hand clasped on Hong Kong's shoulder. Hong Kong looked a bit uncomfortable as Greenland stood next to him, brushing shoulders and holding a one-sided argument with Denmark.

Iceland gave a slight smile and beckoned to Hong Kong, who gratefully stepped out of Denmark's grip.

"Sorry." Apologized Iceland. "I forgot that we were having this at Matthias's house this year. I always forget who's hosting."

Hong Kong just shrugged, "It's okay Emil. I can deal with your family."

Iceland looked unsurely at Hong Kong, and then let his gaze slide past the other nation up to Greenland, who was now watching the two of them.

Feeling something on his hand, Iceland suddenly looked down, breaking eye contact with Greenland.

Hong Kong gripped Iceland's hand and moved a bit closer to the older nation.

"Hans is not a problem. I don't want to be the reason that you two aren't close anymore."

Iceland seemed unhappy with Hong Kong's comment. But as Hong Kong pulled the taller boy into a kiss, it didn't matter anymore.

Iceland pushed Hong Kong away, his face turning red. He could hear Denmark laughing behind him on the porch and see as Norway pulled cutesy faces at him.

"I told you not to do that." Muttered Iceland.

Hong Kong shook his head, "Who cares? They are your family, and most of them are already in a relationship."

Iceland gave a tired sigh and led Hong Kong over to some chairs.

"Emil? Who is this?"

Looking over, the pair saw what looked like a young boy.

"Ah. Jason. This is my _friend _Hong Kong, he never does anything on midsummer's day, so I decided to invite him to our crazy party." Iceland glanced over at Hong Kong, giving him a look. "Hong Kong, this is the Faroe Islands. Or as I know him, my brother Jason."

The Faroe Islands scrutinized the pair of nations in front of him. "You're _friend?_As in like Lukas and Matthias and then Tino and Berwald?"

Iceland shifted his gaze to the fire, trying his best to ignore his brother.

Looking over at Iceland, Hong Kong extended a hand, "Hello Faroe Islands, you can just call me Xiang."

The Faroe Island looked down at Hong Kong's hand with thinly disguised disgust.

"What's wrong with my family? All of you just keep getting together with other men…" He sighed. "At least I still have Hans. I suppose I can keep him off your back today, I can see how he's death glaring you guys."

Raising his head, Iceland gave Faroe Islands a slight smile.

"We still on for drinks next week?"

Faroe Islands nodded. "If you manage to make nice with Hans by next week, then yes."

Then Faroe Islands turned around and moved right to Greenland. Grabbing his hand and tugging him gently, he led Greenland over to the table to grab and open a few beers.

"Jason is very interesting." Commented Hong Kong nonchalantly.

Iceland nodded, and watched the fire as Denmark prepared to burn the witch. Finland and Sweden sat a few seats over; Finland was chatting excitedly with Norway about Hanatamago.

"Jason is very religious."

"And yet he has a crush on Hans?"

Iceland made a sound of agreement. "He likes Hans, that's for sure. We suffered together under Matthias after Berwald took Lukas away. Like I said before, it's hard not to grow close when…"

Iceland trailed off, uncomfortable.

Hong Kong gently gripped Iceland's hand and pulled him closer.

"It's okay. I understand."

The pair shared a quick kiss and turned back to the fire. Iceland watched Faroe Islands blush as Greenland brought him a plate of food.

Sharing a glance from across the fire, Iceland smiled. Greenland gave him a slight glare and nodded his head at Hong Kong before he was distracted by Faroe Island tugging on his arm again.

Iceland continued to smile, and leaned into the younger nation beside him, who in turn pulled Iceland flush to his body.

The pair then watched as the witch began to burn and then shriek.

Hong Kong looked down at him curiously, silently asking for an explanation about the witch. Iceland just shook his head and kissed him.

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uhh... the witch. Yeah... Let's have SaTW explain this for me...  
><strong>

** satwcomic burn-the- witch**

**Sorry I took so long to write this. And sorry that it's ending here, but I couldn't figure out anything to write to fill in the time between Ice and HK's make up in the hotel and the midsummer day party. If anyone has any ideas they'd like me to write, go ahead and PM me, and if I come up with any ideas, I'll post it as a side story.**

**Oh, and like I mentioned at the top, if you see a mistake, please PM me and I'll fix it immediately.  
><strong>

**I'm so happy. I just finished reading a book for AP Euro next year, now I just have to write an essay on it. Which I don't think will be too bad since it only has to be at least 2 pages, if I'm remembering correctly. whoo!  
><strong>

**But I have a few more fanfic ideas I really want to start. One for Hetalia, that I can already tell will take me forever since it will be a million chapters. If anybody wants to beta for me when I start writing that, then PM me. And then I have an idea I'm already working on for Percy Jackson.  
><strong>

**But thanks so much for sticking with me and my late updates~ And I will 3 if you review. I always reply to reviews. And I don't actually have that many... *sad face* Oh-well~ Thanks again~  
><strong>

**-Lycoris  
><strong>


End file.
